


Popping the question

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bc I can't choose between them so why should I, Christmas Themes, Don't sue me for your dentist bill after reading this, Fluff, Four different scenarios for four different ships, Let's have them all, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's that sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: So you wanted to be productive today? Then whatever you do, don’t think about how the LITs, in various configurations, would propose to each other. But now that you ARE thinking about that, here’s my two cents because I”m a hopeless romantic and also an idiot, so you can spare yourself some trouble. Enjoy!





	Popping the question

**Jacob and Ezekiel**

Two words; museum dates. They’re kind of a thing for the two of them, because Jake likes to look at paintings and Ezekiel likes to look at shiny things and the security surrounding it. The Louvre, the Met, the Prado, the Uffizi & the Galleria Accademia, the Hermitage; they’ve seen a lot of the world’s finest art by now, but there’s still one that’s missing from their list.

So one day, they go to the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam. And they wander past Vermeer, and Jan Steen, and Frans Hals, and Rembrandt and it’s great. It’s perfect. The art is beautiful, the security measures are top-notch but by no means impossible to crack and so they are both having a great time.

And finally, they get to the room where the Night Watch is. Rembrandt’s masterpiece and the one painting Jake has not shut up about since they started planning this trip. But it’s funny: the room is completely empty and devoid of tourists and guards, so Ezekiel almost cracks a joke about this being  _too easy,_ when Jake stops him and  _oh no._

And Jake starts his little speech about how Ezekiel means more to him than any masterpiece in the world and he’s holding a ring and Ezekiel has to cut him off right then and there because  _you are such a sap cowboy and also yes holy shit yes._

(Yes, Jake emailed the museum director to ask if they would please be so kind as to clear out the Night Watch room for half an hour so he could propose to his boyfriend. The name Oliver Thompson gets a lot of shit done).

Once he’s put the ring on, Ezekiel doesn’t stop crying until they’ve left the museum and are back at their hotel. Jacob tries to make fun of him, but gets through a whopping five seconds before he gives in and kisses him instead (so Ezekiel won’t see he’s on the verge of bawling as well)

\---

**Ezekiel and Cassandra**

Cassandra’s super secret Christmas wish? Getting all dolled up and going to a Christmas gala like the ones her parents used to host. When she was little, sneaking out of her bedroom and hiding herself away on the landing so she could peek into the room below, that had always seemed to be the most magical and amazing thing to her and she could not wait to grow up and be a part of that.

Well. That didn’t happen, but the secret little wish remained, even if she tried her hardest to convince herself it was silly, and it probably wasn’t even that much fun and who wants to spend all night sipping champagne while you can feel the blisters forming in your high heels anyway?

Enter Ezekiel Jones. Who has a knack for finding out secrets and then not laughing at them, but instead shows up two weeks later with two tickets to a charity ball held on the Friday before Christmas and oh would you look at that, all proceeds are going to a foundation that’s dedicated to battling childhood cancer so how on earth could Cassandra say no?

(’That’s cheating,’ Cassandra says, when she’s done sniffing and wiping her eyes. ‘Of course it is,’ Ezekiel grins back)

And Ezekiel hadn’t  _meant_ to go about it like this. He really honestly just wanted Cassandra to have a great night and then take her back home for a more private Christmas celebration, but the room around him is a haze of golden light, the orchestra music is floating through the air and he is slow dancing with Cassandra in his arms and he smells nothing but warmth and love and the barest hint of strawberries so he just blurts it out. ‘Marry me?’

He tries to backtrack, tries to turn it into an if-situation: if he asks her and does it properly, with the ring and the speech and the going down on one knee, will she say yes? But Cassandra shakes her head, kisses his cheek and tells him that he doesn’t have to because she’ll say yes right now. So that’s settled then.

\---

**Cassandra and Jacob**

There is one person on the planet who is more of a hopeless romantic than Jacob Stone, and that is Cassandra Cillian. So, frankly, once Jake realizes that this is something he is going to do, he knows he can pick any location from the book and she’ll love it. He can ask her in Paris, or on top of the Empire State Building, or in the Hayden Planetarium and she’ll be over the moon.

So Jake decides to have a little bit of harmless fun with her.

He takes her on a surprise trip to Paris, booking the most romantic hotel he could find. They go to the Eiffel Tower, take an evening cruise along the Seine, reenact Hunchback songs in front of the Notre Dame and, in short, have the sweetest and most rose-tinted 48 hours a pair of Librarians can have. (And don’t think Jake doesn’t see how Cassandra keeps side-eyeing him. She loves it, but she’s expecting something more and that is exactly the point).

And then they get back to the Annex and life continues as normal.

Two weeks later, Jake takes her to New York for their date night. And Cassandra lived in New York, but she has never been to the top of the Empire State Building. The view is amazing, the night is chilly enough that they have to stand close together, with Cassandra wrapped up in Jake’s arms and all in all, it’s a pretty good date.

But then they get back to the Annex. And the next day, they get back to work.

And Jake pretends not to notice the tiny dismayed expression that Cassandra is sporting that day, but he does see it and he bites back his grin. Because  _another_ two weeks later, he is taking her to the Hayden Planetarium. It’s her favorite place on earth, and she is his favorite person so this should have been the perfect occasion.

But even when a star-studded sky stretches overhead and Cassandra gazes up in awe and wonder at the picture she has seen a hundred times, Jake doesn’t go down on one knee. 

On the way out of the Planetarium, Cassandra has to tell herself  _very firmly_ that it doesn’t make sense to be this disappointed and it does not make sense  _at all_ to have a lump in her throat and a heavy feeling in her stomach because she’s already got more than she ever dared to hope for, so what more could she even want?

Jake asks her if she’s okay and she nods, not even noticing his smile when he holds open the Back Door for her.

And then Cassandra steps into the Annex and sees. About a million candles, which is usually not a good idea in a room with so many books, an ungodly amount of rose petals (it seems someone by name of Ezekiel Jones might have gone a little overboard with them, but Jake doesn’t even care at the moment) and, in the middle of it all, a small velvet box waiting for her on top of her desk.

‘I could’ve asked you anywhere,’ Jake says, pressing the sweetest of kisses to her cheek, ‘but I kinda wanted to do it at home.’

(And after Cassandra has called him an asshole about a hundred times and also punched him a little, her answer is definitely yes).

**Cassandra and Ezekiel and Jacob**

This time, Cassandra is the first to get the word out. They’re getting ready for Christmas dinner, the three of them, after spending all day in the kitchen together so tensions might be running a  _little_ high, because they’re all perfectionists but none of them are what you’d call professional chefs. After Jacob caught Ezekiel just in time before he put the tomato soup through the strainer, and after Cassandra had to swat Jacob’s hand before he dipped his finger into the  _boiling hot_ salted caramel sauce, it’s honestly a Christmas miracle they’ve managed to put food on the table at all.

But food is served, grace is said, the tomato soup is ladled into three polka dotted bowls and then, Cassandra reaches into the pocket of her dress, tucks a strand of hair behind her hear, blows out a breath and plonks a small black box on the festively dressed dinner table.

‘I know it’s not really the girl’s thing to do,’ she starts, but then stops again because Jake, looking baffled, is reaching ever so slowly into his own pocket to get out a very similar little box. And Ezekiel, watching this unfold in stunned silence, gets up without a word, vanishes into the bedroom for all of five seconds and then comes back, holding something square and small in his hand and setting it on the table next to the other two.

‘Guess great minds think alike, huh,’ Jake manages to say, right before Ezekiel starts to crack up, followed by Cassandra and soon, they are all three doubled over with laughter, so much that they can’t exactly be sure whether that is causing the tears to stream down their cheeks or maybe it’s something else.

They all say yes, though, once they get their breath back. They all say yes and Jake and Ezekiel even let Cassandra voice the question, since she is the one that started it. After which, they each pick the ring they like the best to wear on their finger and wear the other two on a delicate silver chain around their neck, so no one gets left out. It’s a bit of a mismatch, since they all went for slightly different ring styles, but that doesn’t matter. It’s only fitting, after all.


End file.
